


Not sick... just cold

by ChannieRooo



Series: Stray kids One Shots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan-centric, Blankets, Fluff, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, Pet Names, Sick Fic, bang chan is sick, cute ones, he is cold, i love them, woojin to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannieRooo/pseuds/ChannieRooo
Summary: Chan is cold... very cold. good thing his boyfriend is a living heater





	Not sick... just cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit and short but I was very cold and needed to get my feelings out and so this was created.

Chan Jolted awake. It was the sound of a cup breaking that woke him up, at least by the sound of it, and Minho’s cursing (“Fucking cup...Stay on the fucking table...”) was also a dead giveaway. Chan really didn’t want to get up. He had finally fallen asleep at a decent time and JYP had given the group a month free for the holidays. A month! As a celebration, for both the month break AND the first snow falling, Felix wanted to have a snowball fight. Who was Chan to say no when it was the younger Aussie’s first snow?  
The game had been fun; the boys had been laughing and could finally use up all their built-up tension from all the work on games instead of, well, more work. But now as he is lying in bed. Chan regretted everything. As he slowly awoke, he also slowly noticed how very, VERY cold he was. It was as if his whole body had been drenched in ice water and the ice cubes had stuck to his skin. 

Chan was slowly falling back asleep, his duvet chasing away the cold slightly, that is…. Until more yelling woke him, up again. Chan slowly stood up but immediately fell down in his bed again. ‘’Fuck this. Fuck the cold.’’ He said before rolling up in a blanket burrito before, once again, trying to walk out of his room. 

‘’I swear, Jisung! if you touch my cookie, I will murder your gay ass!’’ 

The sight Chan was met with when he entered the living room was enough to make him run back in to the cold room. 

Jisung, the hyperactive squirrel, was currently running for his life away from Seungmin who, for some reason, is chasing him with a spatula.  
‘Probably something about the cookie.’ Chan thought to himself.

He then walked over to the couch, a place that would soon become his heaven. He then smacked his whole body on the couch, not noticing both Felix and Jeongin sitting there, the duo now being crushed by the elder male. 

‘’Aaah! Hyung you’re too heavy!’’ Felix said as he tried to push the other Aussie away but only getting small mumbles and grunts in response. 

‘’What?’’ The youngest of the three asked Chan 

‘’Cold.’’ The two finally heard him say and so they decided to let him stay. 

‘’Where are the others?’’ Chan asked after a while of just lying on the younger members. 

‘’Woojin and Changbin went to the store to get some lunch, Minho is helping Hyunjin with some dancing,’’ Felix said. Oh, ok. Wait what?! Chan was ready to sprint to the practice rooms just to get the two main dancers away from work but was quickly stopped by Felix and Jeongin’s strong holds on him. ‘’Don’t worry, it’s not that extreme, if anything they are just joking around and talking right now.’’ Felix assured him. 

Felix’s words made Chan relax slightly but he was still worried, but then the cold started to set in again. Chan started to shiver more and more basically shaking the whole couch at this point. ‘’You still cold?’’ Jeongin asked his leader. ‘’Mmhmm’’ Chan answered with a light nod, the action making the cold make its way to his head and creating a nasty headache. 

The younger quickly got up and collected all the blankets and covers he could find for the older and before Chan knew it, he was beneath a mountain of blankets of all kinds.  
As Chan was laying on the couch with different kinds of blankets and covers hugging him tightly, he was still somehow so, so cold.  
‘’I don’t get it’’ Felix voiced 

‘’Hmm?’’ 

‘’You’ve lived here far longer than me and should be used to this by now, how are you still cold?’’ 

‘’Well Felix, some of us don’t like feeling like a popsicle all the time and actually enjoy the heat.’’ 

‘’or,’’ a voice said ‘’You are sick.’’ 

Chan looked up from his place at the couch and saw that Woojin was the one talking to him. 

‘’I don’t get sick.’’ And that was true, Chan hadn’t been sick in almost over a year! 

‘’Well, you also haven’t played in the snow in a long time, and with all the work you’ve been doing it was doomed to happen one day.’’ The very oldest explained as he took of his warm jacket, leaving him in a nice (hideous) Christmas sweater. He then made his way over to his very cold boyfriend. ‘’How are you darling?’’ 

‘’Cold, like I’m cover in ice cubes.’’ Woojin then placed his hand slightly on the younger’s forehead, making Chan lean in to his cool but warming touch. 

‘’Sweetie you’re burning up’’ as Woojin took his hand away Chan buried his whole head further in his blanket, leaving out incoherent mumbles as he did so. ‘’Come on let’s get you to bed again.’’ The older, whether showing of his strength or actually being so strong, lifted Chan up bridal style over to his room. 

The loos of the multiple blankets left Chan a shivering mess once again, but that was all quickly forgotten as Woojin cuddled with him in his bed. The elder’s own warmth engulfing Chan whole, final letting his body relax with a big sigh. 

‘’feeling better now, love?’’ Woojin asked the young boy locked in his arms. 

‘’mmhmm a lot better.’’ Chan answered as he buried his face in the other’s toned chest, his sweater feeling soft on his cheek. 

‘’Get some more sleep, I’ll be here still.’’ 

‘’Woojin?’’ 

‘’Yeah?’’ 

‘’I love you.’’ 

‘’I love you too, beautiful.’’ 

Chan felt a pair of soft lips on his forehead as he slowly once again fell asleep, finally feeling warm and soft in his lover’s embrace.


End file.
